A Small Change Equals A Big Outcome
by Rikuluver4ever
Summary: What happens when Harry meets a shy girl on the train instead of Ron? Who is she and who will she become? HarryxOC Neutral!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so this is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fiction. This is also the first time writing in a different POVE other than First Person. So, I would most certainly appreciate reviews. Also, I wouldn't mind some suggestions because I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this story. **

**Also, this is unbeta'd so please, let me know if there are any misspelling and/or grammatical errors. On that note, if anyone would like to become my beta I would most appreciate it. **

**By the way, I do not own Harry Potter and the World he lives in. I do however, claim ownership of my Character Sarah, and this plot line.**

A young girl no older than eleven stood nervously in front of a large train. She was olive toned with blond hair that hung just above her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a faded yellow t-shirt and warn brown tennis shoes. Her ocean blue eyes stared the scarlet smoke billowing from the engine warily before pushing her trolley towards the train. She pulled her large, dark brown trunk behind her and a cat carrier in the other hand searching for an empty room. She found one at the back of the train and quickly settled in.

She opened the cat carrier allowing a small calico kitten to leap into her lap. The small bell on her light pink collar jingled quietly. It purred softly curling into a small ball in her lap. There was a soft knock at the door causing her to look up. A boy with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes looked around nervously before settling on her. "Do you mind? Only, everywhere else is full." She smiled nodding and he quickly put his belongings away before sitting across from her. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." She glanced up at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "I'm Sarah Griffin. Nice to meet you." There was a slight pause before she continued. "This is Kairi by the way." She said petting her kitten. "She's cute." Sarah smiled. "Thanks. I found her. She was a stray near my home." "Did you know about magic?" Harry asked. Sarah shook her head. "No. Professor McGonagall came to see me and told me about Hogwarts and gave me my letter. I always knew I was different than the others." Harry looked at her in confusion. "The others?" Blue eyes bore in green. "At the orphanage." She watched him expecting the same look everyone gives her when they find out, but it never came. "I don't live with my parents either. I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." He turned away with a scowl and she didn't press for details.

The door opened and a little plump lady with a trolley full of snacks smiled kindly. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Sarah shook her head. "No thank you. I brought my lunch." Harry browsed the trolley picking out a couple snacks and two drinks. He paid his fare and shut the door with a thank you. "Here you go." He tossed one of the drinks to Sarah. "Thanks." She said softly. "You're my friend." He said simply and bit off a chunk of liquorish wand. The rest of the trip was spent chatting and getting to know each other. When the sun set Sarah guided Kairi back into the crate saying she thought they'd arrive soon. Harry stepped out allowing her to change in to her robes and vice versa. Sarah was right and they arrived shortly after. Both Harry and she were shocked at what they saw. Hogwarts loomed over them in all its glory with the large lake sparkling under the full moon.

They stood there unsure of where to go. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" They turned to the large bearded man by the lake. Sarah's eyes grew wide at the sight of him. "That's Hagrid." Harry stated. "He seemed nice when I met him." Sarah followed Harry towards the large man. "Tha's right, three to four to a boat. There yeh go." She followed Harry into a boat that had a girl with bushy brown hair. She shuffled in nervously. The boats seemed to be pulled by an invisible string and soon enough they were marching up the castle stopping in front of a set of oversized doors. A tall, thin woman looked over them. She had grey hair tied in a tight bun. She wore dark robes with a tall pointed hat and a stern expression. "That's Professor McGonagall." Sarah whispered to Harry. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Good evening." She said with a clear, crisp no nonsense tone. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and your Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. Now, while you are here your house is like your family. Throughout the year you will earn or lose points. You earn points through triumphs and good behavior. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. I will come for you all shortly.

The student body began to whisper excitedly. "So it is true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was quiet murmuring as attention fell between Harry and a boy with bleached blond hair that was slicked back. He stepped in front of Harry. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Sarah covered her mouth hiding a smile. "You'll soon learn that some Wizards are better than others." Draco eyed a red headed boy nearby with a sneer before looking back at Harry. "I can help you there." He held out his hand. "Harry eyed it a moment before looking at Sarah. She shrugged. "Er. Thanks Malfoy, I'll keep your offer in mind." There was a collective gasp as Harry shook Malfoy's hand. "This is Sarah by the way." Malfoy gave an appraising look to Sarah. "A pleasure to meet you." Sarah smiled slightly. "Likewise." Before any more could be said Professor McGonagall came back. "We're ready for you now."

Sarah observed the Great Hall with wonder and amazement. "It's not really the sky." She heard the bushy haired girl state. "It's bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." The Professor called for attention. "Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head. First up, Hannah Abott." Sarah turned to Harry who was listening to Malfoy talk about how grand the Slytherin house is. "Sarah Griffin." She looked fearfully at Harry and he gave her an encouraging smile. Sarah walked up the steps hoping that she wouldn't trip. She sat on the stool and felt the heavy fabric of the hat fall on her. _Hmm. Very interesting. Even I thought this line died out years ago. You don't seem to belong in that house though… No, you will do well in… _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Sarah turned to the table that began to clap and with a nervous smile went and sat down hoping that Harry too would be put in Slytherin. When Malfoy was called up the hat barely seemed to touch his head be the hat sorted him into Slytherin. He smirked sitting across from Sarah. Sarah paid him no mind though as Harry was called next. She didn't know why the entire room fell into a complete silence, but she suspected it had something to do with him being famous.

Harry sat down nervously scanning each table before settling on Sarah. She smiled encouragingly as the hat fell, covering his eyes. _Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you. _Harry thought about when he heard the red head state that all witches and wizards were evil in Slytherin. Harry thought that the boy had to be wrong though. Sarah was in Slytherin. She wasn't evil. _Ah yes… Slytherin. You will do great things Harry Potter. _"SLYTHERIN!" The hall was silent. No one clapped. Harry was unsure what to do until Sarah began to clap excitedly. Malfoy followed suit and soon the entire table broke out into applause. Harry grinned sitting next to Sarah. She leaned over to him as McGonagall hesitantly called out the next name. "I'm really glad you were sorted into Slytherin Harry." She whispered. Harry smiled back before he could respond though, he felt a shock of pain in his forehead. He winced rubbing his scar. Both Malfoy and Sarah looked at him in concern. "Are you ok Harry?" Malfoy asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." He answered distractedly. He glanced up at the staff table and met eyes with the headmaster. He seemed to be frowning deeply staring at Harry. "Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" His question brought attention from some other fellow Slytherin's. A girl with long wavy blond hair and light screen eyes laughed lightly. "Old Dumbledore is torn up that the Boy-Who-Lived was sorted in Slytherin instead of the mighty Gryffindors." Sarah looked between her and Harry. "Boy-Who-Lived?" She asked. The table fell silent. "Are you a Mudblood?" A Pug faced girl asked in disgust. Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I was found on the door step of an orphanage when I was an infant." The blond girl patted Sarah on the shoulder. "Well honey, we're just going to have to find your heritage then. I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." Sarah smiled hoping she made another friend. "I'm Sarah." Harry frowned at Dumbledore's dark expression whenever he looked towards him. He looked away from the old man's glittering blue eyes behind those half-moon glasses. "So that's Harry's story." He heard Daphne say. He watched Sarah gauging her reaction. "No offence Harry, but I think it's kind of silly to worship someone who was a baby. I mean, no one really knows what happened, right?" There were some collective nods and Harry couldn't help but grin, hoping against hope that he found his family here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, So, I'm not totally happy with where this is going. So, suggestions are most welcome.**

**I know the characters are coming across pretty OOC but, I'm not used to thinking like a Wizard. Lol By the way, Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Sarah and Harry, along with all the other Slytherin's, followed the Prefect's down into the dungeon. "Our rooms are in the dungeon?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Aren't they cold?" A Prefect laughed. "Don't worry Firstie. The rooms are enchanted to keep the damp and cold out." Sarah looked at him with skepticism. They came across a large statue of a snake with glittering Emeralds for eyes. It looked incredibly real. The Prefect cleared Passsssword his throat. "?" The snake hissed. Sarah and Harry were the only two who jumped in surprise. "Pureblood." The Prefect stated. The snake statue then slithered to the side allowing entrance. The students shuffled in looking around in wonder. Sarah was pleasantly surprised at the warmth of the common room. It was circular in shape with a large fire place off to the right. Chairs and couches of black, green, and silver surrounded it. Many other seating was laid out across the common room. Directly across the student was a staircase that led below. "First years, gather around me please." Once they created a semi-circle around the Prefect the door opened and a tall pale man walked in. His pitch black hair seemed greasy and his black eyes glittered dangerously over his hooked nose. "I am Professor Snape. I am your head of house and your Potions instructor. I expect you all to get along. You can argue what you will in here, but out there you must all act as one. I expect you to do well in your classes and your behavior impeccable. If you are caught, I expect you to use your Slytherin qualities and put the blame on another. He scanned each student, settling his gaze on Harry. "Breakfast starts at 7:00 AM. Do not be late as that is when I will give you your schedules. Good Night." He turned around with a swish of his black cloak and was gone.

The Prefect then cleared his throat catching their attention. "Your dormitories are down that stair case girls on your left, boys on your right. You are to room in pairs. They have been decided as follows." He pulls out a list and begins. "Daphne Greengrass and Sarah Griffin." Both girls smile at each other. "Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." The two boys nodded to each other in acknowledgment. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Last but not least Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. You will find your belongings already in your rooms."

Everyone went down the steps towards their respective rooms. At the bottom of the stair the hallway split off to the left and right. "Good night Harry, Draco. "Night." The two boys say simultaneously before heading to the right. Daphne and Sarah entered their room at the far end of the hall. It was large with two four poster beds opposite of each other. The curtains were a dark green velvet with silver comforters. Next to the bed was a small end table with a lamp on it. Across from the entrance to the room was another door leading to a bathroom. Sarah found her trunk at the foot of the bed on the right. Her cat carrier was set on top of her bed. She opened up the carrier letting Kairi out. "Awww. What a cute kitten." Daphne cooed petting the small calico. "Thanks, her name is Kairi." Daphne pet her for a little longer before gathering some supplies and going to get ready for bed. Sarah to the time to unpack. She didn't have much, not like Daphne who seemed to have pulled more than what should fit from her trunk. She had a small pet bed for Kairi that she set down by her bed and took out her books to skim through. She wasn't sure what classes she had tomorrow so decided to read the first chapter of each book. Once Daphne was finished, Sarah took her turn in the bathroom. On the other end of the dungeon Harry and Draco were settling in. "When did you meet Sarah?" Malfoy asked while setting up a picture of him and his mother. "On the train." Harry answered looking through his books. "She's nice." Harry nodded absently. "Yeah, my first friend." Malfoy smirked. "You sure she's just a friend?" Harry made a face at him. "I'm sure. We're only eleven!" He cried out, blush staining his cheeks. Malfoy chuckled. "Well, if you wait too long, someone will snatch her away from you. Who knows, it might even be me." Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy walked into the bathroom. The next morning the four met up in the common room to go up to breakfast together. "What class are you most excited for?" Daphne asked. Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure. Both potions and transfiguration sound fascinating." Daphne hummed in agreement as they passed the Gryffindor table. A commotion caused the girls to look back though. The red head first year was yelling at Harry. Who fell behind with Malfoy. "You traitor! Joining those Snakes." Before either boy could respond though, Snape stepped in. "Ten points from Gryffindor for causing trouble Weasley!" He turned away from the gaping red head. "Move along." He said walking away.

Harry stabbed his egg angrily. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me! They expect a lot from a boy who did nothing!" Before he could continue his rant Snape shoved his schedule in his hand. "Appearances mean everything Mr. Potter. Do not let them see you like this." Harry took a breath to calm himself. "Thanks Professor." Snape said nothing as he continued down the table. "Looks like we have potions first thing." Malfoy stated absently taking a sip of Pumpkin juice. "It's with the Gryffindorks." Daphne said with a frown. "Gryffindorks?" Sarah asked with a smile. She looked at her own schedule. "Then it's Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That seemed like an interesting class. After that it is Charms with the Ravenclaws." Harry nodded. Then it's lunch. Then it's…." He trailed off. "Double History of Magic." He frowned. "That sounds boring." Sarah looked at her schedule with disappointment. "I was hoping we'd have transfiguration today." Her expression brightened. "That's our first class tomorrow. Double Transfiguration. "Anyway, we ought to go get our books for the day and head to potions." Daphne said taking the last bite of her breakfast. Sarah nodded in agreement grabbing a piece of bacon to take with her. The group were talking softly on the way potions when Ron and a couple other Gryffindors ran into Sarah knocking her books to the ground. Daphne glared at them helping her pick up her books. Malfoy sneered leveling his wand at Ron. "Apologize to her Weasel." Ron cast a glance at Sarah with a smirk. "No, I don't think I will." Harry pulled out his wand alongside Malfoy. Sarah stood dusting herself off. "Don't bother with him Boys. Trash like him like to think they're better than us." Ron's face turned bright red. "Why you…" Sarah gave him an uninterested look. "You seem to forget that you are trash, and you will _always_ be trash." Sarah then turned walking into the classroom with Daphne by her side. Malfoy smirked pocketing his wand and followed Harry and the girls into the potions room.

Snape stormed in shortly after the group sat down. He flicked his wand at the chalk board and words began to appear. He then proceeded to give the same speech he gives to every first year on the first day of classes. He scanned the room settling on a round faced boy. "Longbottom! Tell me, where to find a bezoar stone." Longbottom looked around nervously before shaking his head. "I-I don't know sir. Snape sneered. "Clearly. Ten points from Gryffindor for not coming prepared." He turned away towards the rest of the class. "Today, you will be making the simplest of potions. Even you Longbottom, will have a hard time messing this up." Snape said eying the round face boy. "Get into pairs and follow these instructions." Harry and Sarah sat together starting on the antidote for common poisons. "Do you want to grind the bezoar?" Sarah asked. "I can get the other ingredients prepared." She offered. Harry nodded in agreement and began to grin the bezoar into fine powder. "Let's see…. Four measures of bezoar-powdered, and two measures of Standard Ingredient. Then you heat on medium for five seconds and then fill the cauldron half way with water." Sarah mumbled. "Let simmer forty minutes, stir two times in a clockwise rotation and then add the two mistletoe berries. It should be teal." Sarah grinned at Harry. "Should be easy enough." A sudden explosion occurred on the Gryffindor side. Snape stormed over with fury evident in every step. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for not following instructions Mr. Finnigan! You stir clockwise twice, not counter-clockwise!" With a flick of his want the mess was gone and Snape proceeded to check each cauldron. "Passable Ms. Griffin, Mr. Potter. I do believe that this potion would cure most common poisons. Ten points each for a commendable job." Soon enough lunch rolled around. "About time lunch rolled around." Harry commented making a turkey sandwich. "I'm starved." The rest nodded in agreement filling their plates. "After classes, let's go to the library and work on that potions essay." Daphne said. "That's a good idea, tonight I want to read on the classes we're taking tomorrow. Plus, I want to get a head start on Flitwicks essay. "But you don't have to do his Essay. You're the only one who could get the stupid spell to work. Not even that Mudblood Granger could get it." Malfoy said incredulously. "I know, but I want to do it anyway, it'll help me learn it better." Sarah said matter of factly. "You're a nerd. You know that right?" Daphne stated blandly. Sarah gave her an offended look. "Mr. Potter." The four looked up at the head master standing next to Harry. "If you could stop by my office after your last class please." He handed Harry a piece of parchment. This is a map from the History of Magic Classroom to my office along with the password." Dumbledore strode away greeting various students as he passed. "What does the headmaster want with me?" Harry asked in wonder. Malfoy frowned. "He want to turn you against us Slytherins." Harry shook his head tucking the parchment in his robes. "He can try, but you guys are my friends. I won't let him manipulate me." Lunch was much more morose after that.

History of Magic passed quickly enough despite it being twice as long as the other classes. "Can I borrow your notes Sarah?" Malfoy asked. "Sure." Sarah said handing the parchment over. Malfoy scanned them with his brow furrowed. "How do you read this? I don't understand anything on this parchment at all!" Sarah scowled snatching the parchment back. "If you are going to insult my handwriting don't ask to borrow my notes." It was quiet as the group worked on their assignments. Sarah sighed sitting back in her chair. "I hope Harry is ok."

Harry looked at the door nervously before knocking. "Come in." He heard the aged voice of Dumbledore say. He walked in hiding all signs of nervousness. "Ah, Harry my boy. Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?" He asked offering the lemon flavored sweet. Harry shook his head. "No thank you Professor." Dumbledore looked disappointed for a moment before setting the bowl down. "How are your classes?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Very well Sir. We have a study group at the library to help each other with homework. Err. I'm missing it right now actually." Dumbledore chuckled. "I won't keep you long my Boy. How are the Slytherins treating you?" Harry eyed him suspiciously before answering. "Great, we get along well." Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Are you sure Harry? Slytherins don't typically get along with students outside their circle." Harry gave a polite smile. "With all due respect sir, you are insulting my house, and worse myself and my friends." He paused standing up. "I am happy you are concerned for the welfare of the students here, but you have nothing to worry about. Is there anything else you would like to discuss? Sir." Headed as if an afterthought. Dumbledore shook his head. "Just remember, my door is always open Harry." Harry didn't respond leaving the headmaster behind him.

Harry met the group at the library and was bombarded with questions. "I'm fine. You were right Draco. He did try and turn me again Slytherin's." Harry said with a little anger in his voice. "He may be considered the most powerful Wizard, but he's too biased against us to be a good headmaster." Sarah gasped when she checked the time. "Dinner is just about to start. We should pack up and go eat. I still need to read the Transfiguration chapter tonight." Dinner was uneventful and soon students were in their respected dormitories. "Sarah," Daphne started catching her attention from her book. "I'm going to write a letter to my Dad, he's Head of the Lineage department at the Ministry of Magic. I'm hoping he'll be able to find some information on your heritage." Sarah smiled gratefully. "Thanks Daphne. I appreciate that." Sarah stretched in her bed scratching Kairi behind the ears. "I'm heading to bed. Good night Daph." Sarah leaned over turning off her lamp and Daphne followed suit. "Good night."

**AN: I don't think that department really exists. But this is fan fiction for a reason. Haha Anyway, reviews are always most appreciated and loved. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

School was uneventful for the most part. Soon it was October and the students began to bundle up in scarves and gloves to endure the dropping temperatures. Halloween night however as eventful a night they could get. It started out normal enough when Quirrel ran into the Great Hall hollering about a troll in the dungeon. After the initial shock panic set in. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore called out, echoing in the hall. "Prefects, take your houses to the dormitories. Slytherins will stay here in great hall. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon. No one noticed Professor Quirrel leave in the crowd. Sarah looked down at her plate with a frown, her eye brows furrowed in thought. "How would a troll get in the school?" She heard a student ask. "Trolls are really stupid. There's no way they could get in on their own." Another said. "Harry." Harry looked up at Sarah. "Isn't Professor Quirrel an expert in trolls?" She whispered. He shrugged. "That's what I've heard anyway." "So then," Sarah continued. "If he is considered a troll expert, why didn't he take care of the troll?" Harry frowned considering the facts at hand. "Well it's obvious he let it in as a distraction." Malfoy drawled. Malfoy smirked at Sarah and Harry. "It's not like you two were exactly being quiet." He said with a slight snicker at their surprised faces. Before the conversation could continue however, Dumbledore and the other teachers entered. McGonagall looked white as a sheet. "I must ask you to report to you common room immediately." Dumbledore stated waving them away.

In the common room, Daphne, Sarah, Harry, and Malfoy sat around the fire place talking. "Am I the only one who thought the professors seemed odd?" Daphne asked brushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear. Sarah nodded. "And did you see McGonagall? She looked as if she saw a ghost!" "I wonder if a student was hurt." Harry said quietly. The others fell into silence. "Well if you ask me, I hope it was that Mudblood Granger." Malfoy sneered. Sarah scowled at him. "I wouldn't wish harm on anyone Draco. What goes around comes around." Malfoy scoffed. "She's just a Mudblood." He stated condescendingly. "Do you call me a Mudblood?" Sarah asked quietly. "Because as far as I know I am!" She began to yell tears threating to fall. Magic is magic Draco. Pureblood or not if you have magic you have potential!" She turned away not wanting him to see her tears. "I'm going to bed." She stated with a near whisper and disappeared down the stairs. Daphne glared at Malfoy. "You are insensitive bastard you know that? You know that it is a sensitive subject for her right now." Malfoy had the decency to look a little ashamed. "Has your Dad found anything on her lineage yet?" Harry asked. "He won't tell me what he knows yet." Daphne answered. "With whatever he's found on her last name, he wants to make absolutely sure it's true before telling us." "Maybe she's a descendant of Gryffindor." Malfoy said jokingly. "Her last name _is _Griffin. For all we know, she could be." Daphne said softly."

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore called for attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid I have grave news for you this morning. A fellow student, a first year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, was found dead in the girls bathroom. Unfortunately, she had not heard about the troll and she crossed its path. Let us bow our heads in respect to this bright young witch who died far too soon." Everyone, even Slytherins bowed their head as silence fell over the staff and students like a blanket. "How incredibly sad." Sarah said softly. Harry nodded solemnly. "Word along the table is Ron Weasley was making fun of her. She had spent all of yesterday in the girls bathroom crying. That's why she didn't know about the troll. She wasn't even at dinner." Pansy Parkinson said loudly. Sarah looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table and Ron who was chatting animatedly with Seamus Finnegan. A dark look crossed her face. "He doesn't even look remorseful." She said with a sneer.

On the way to the common room that evening Sarah was developing a plan to make sure Weasley would pay. So she decided to write a letter to the daily prophet. She spent a good hour on the letter before she was satisfied with it.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_My name is Sarah Griffin, a first year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Last night, October 31__st__, a troll was found in the castle and killed another student. While I understand that accidents happen, she was frequently bullied causing her to be where she was that night instead of at the Great Hall with the rest of the students. What is worse though, is Mr. Ronald Weasley, who bulled Ms. Granger to her death, received a simple slap on the wrist. As a concerned student of this prestigious school I want to rectify this situation and see that Hermione Granger gets the justice that she deserves._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Griffin_

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Harry looked up from his foot long potions paper and shrugged. "Sure." Sarah smiled brightly. "Thanks. I'll be back in a few." As she watched Hedwig fly into the night she shed a tear for someone she didn't even know. She jumped at a sudden voice. "You don't act much like a Slytherin." It was a boy, Neville Longbottom. She thought his name was. "To be Slytherin, you must be sly, ambitious, and cunning. It does not say you have to be evil." Sarah gave a levelled look at Neville. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "Same as you I expect. I dent a letter to my Grams about Hermione. Something needed to be done. I think she'll know who to contact." Sarah stared at him a moment contemplating. "You are good at your act Longbottom, the whole school has fallen for your bumbling fool act. The question is why?" Neville looked out at the moon and stars in thought. "I hate them. Death Eaters. One in particular. He name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She tortured my parents to insanity. They're at St. Mungos now. My own parents don't recognize me." Sarah stared at him. "Why are you telling me this?" Neville sighed. "I have no idea, but, you defended Hermione when no one else did. You have my respect for that." Sarah gave a friendly smile. "Thanks. Walk back with me?"

The next day Sarah waited patiently for the mail and wasn't disappointed when student began to read the Daily Prophet. Soon, the entire student population was staring at one Ronald Weasley. "How could you Ron? Hermione was one of the nicest girls I know!" Lavender Brown called out throwing her paper in his face and storming out of the hall. Even his own brothers looked away in shame. Sarah and Neville exchanged looks from across the room. He raised his goblet to her and she did the same. "This is your doing isn't Sarah." Harry said reading the front page article. "Of course." Malfoy smirked reading over Harry's shoulder. "Very Slytherin of you. This puts Dumbledore in a sticky situation." Sarah shrugged. "That wasn't my intention, but I can't help what his actions lead him to."

Soon the holidays were upon them and all the Slytherins left to their respective homes, save for two first year Slytherins. Harry and Sarah, deciding to avoid their muggle caretakers as much as possible stayed at Hogwarts with a few other students. Including one Ron Weasley. Sarah, who had taken a strong liking to potions, frequently helped Professor Snape prepare ingredients for various potions in her free time. Humming a soft Christmas tune she made her way to the potions lab to do her work. She stopped before rounding the corner when she heard voices. "You don't want me as your enemy Quirrel." She heard Snape say quietly. "W-Wh-What do y-you mean?" Quirrel stuttered out. "You know exactly what I mean, I don't know what you want with the stone, but I am watching very, very closely." Snape said in a soft yet menacing tone. She heard the swish of his cloak and she knew he was gone. She waited until she could no longer hear Quirrel's footsteps before continuing on to the potions lab. 'What Stone?' She thought. 'It must have to do with the third floor corridor. I should tell Harry.'

"Ya know Sarah, most people avoid doing work over the Holidays." Harry said laughing while Sarah studied a book from the library. She shot him an annoyed look. "I'm researching magical stones. Quirrel is after something hidden in this castle. I want to know what." Harry sighed picking up a book called 'Various Stones and their Magical Properties'. "Well, I'll help you then." Sarah gave him a grateful look. What seemed like hours to Harry Sarah suddenly cried out in shock and excitement. "Harry! Harry! I found it! Dumbledore is hiding the Sorcerer's Stone! Listen, Nicholas Flammel created the Sorcerer's Stone. It is said it turns any metal into pure gold and created an elixir that makes you nearly immortal. Nicholas Flammel just celebrated his 665th birthday! This is what Quirrel is after." She paused. I don't understand why though." She trailed off in thought. "Who wouldn't want it?" Harry muttered. "So, what should we do?" Harry asked. "What do you think?" Sarah asked, looking to Harry for leadership. "Snape thinks the Quirrel is after the stone for evil. Maybe even bring back Voldemort. Let's just sit back for now and keep an eye on Quirrel. If he tries anything we'll alert Professor Snape." Sarah nodded in agreement before stretching. She began to scratch Kairi behind the ear listening to her purr. "I don't know about you, but I'm completely beat. Good night Harry." "Night Sarah." Sarah scooped up Kairi and disappeared to her room.

That morning Sarah laughed as Harry stumbled up the steps, his hair tussled and glasses skewed. "Happy Christmas Harry." "Happy Christmas." He muttered flopping on the sofa near the fire place and Christmas tree. "Present?" She offered him, holding up a small green box with a silver bow. He cracked his eye open in surprise. I have presents?" He questioned. Sarah laughed. "Yes, loads of them. More than me." She said opening her own present from Malfoy. It was a rare book on potions. "Who's this from?" Harry asked holding up a shimmering cloak. Sarah shrugged looking at the wrapping. "It says it was your Dad's. Put it on." Harry threw it around his shoulders. "Holy shit!" Sarah yelped backing away from Harrys floating head. "My body's gone!" Harry said in shock looking around at himself. "An invisible cloak?" Sarah wondered touching the now invisible fabric. "Wicked." Harry said with grin.

**So sorry for such a late update, but I had my birthday and Psychology Home Work, and life got in the way. This is a tad short unfortunately. Anyways, OOC's abound apparently. This story has a life of its own. Anyways, reviews are most appreciative. Please? **

**The next person who reviews can request a scene between two characters to be put in.**


End file.
